The War of the Dragon
by dragonfang33
Summary: When six eggs are stolen from the Dragonlands, Spike becomes the prime suspect. However as events unfold, Equestria soon finds itself facing a threat not seen in centuries. For within the Realm of Venom, far beyond the White Mountains of the Far North, the Nightmare of Equestria is stirring from his slumber. The Second Dragon War is coming, and only united can Equestria stand again


The War of the Dragon

Chapter I  
Dark Queen, Dark Mission

 _"_ _When the Twelve Shadows Rise_

 _And the Black Dragons Soar the Skies_

 _When the Times of Harvest become the Times of Darkness_

 _The Blood of One Who is Pure of Heart Shall Flow_

 _And Ragnos, Dark Lord of Venom, Shall Rise_

 _And the Second Shadow Shall Fall Across the Land"_

 _-The Prophecy of the Dragon_

Location: The Bloody Island, Celestial Sea

For untold centuries the ruins have stood. The burned out crumbling remains of a castle, forged from black stone, shrouded in an impenetrable fog. For those who dwell in the North the stories are well known. An Emperor and Empress driven mad, retreated here, and subjected the Empire and all of Equestria to seven years of blood and terror, before the castle burned on Nightmare Night Year of Celestia 0007. To this day they say the ghosts of those who died within the walls of the castle still prowl the grounds.

For the gnarled Changeling this haunted island was more than a ghost story, it was home. Her hoof caressed the blackened stone. It had been from this stone that she had carved the first of her Changelings, it had been here that she had brought them to life. Only a few weeks had passed since her fall, and Chrysalis' mind still boiled at the thought of those who'd caused her downfall. Ever since that day she cursed the names of each and every being she saw, with a hatred, a fury, unequaled. From Starlight Glimmer to the traitor Thorax. Each and every being filled her with even more fury at what they had taken from her: Her children, her creations. The shriek filled the air of the island.

"TRAITORS!" Chrysalis roared, as a stream of green energy emerged from her horn, and streaked towards a pillar, striking it and shattering it. Twice more she repeated this attack, as her mind began to flood with images of her past.

For so long she had lied about her past, that even she only remembered the truth in bits and fragments: Three Princesses, Friendship, the Blight, Plague-Born, Exile. The only part that she could say was true was that she carved the first Changelings from the stone of these very ruins, beings forged in her own twisted image, and the loss of them had taken what little sanity she had left.

"They'll pay," Chrysalis growled, "Even if I must burn Equestria to cinders," her icy gaze turned towards a dragon shaped statue on the far side of the courtyard , "YOU PROMISED ME EQUESTRIA, AND NOW YOU'VE LEFT ME WITH NOTHING." It was at that moment a voice, cold, and emotionless echoed through the darkness.

"Explain thyself servant," Before Chrysalis's eyes a figure, clad from head to toe in the black robes of a monk, emerged from the shadows. The hood covered all of the creature's face, save for a pair of eyes as red as blood, and the lower part of its jaw, revealing skin that was pasty white, and pulled tightly against the bone and muscle, giving the appearance of a skull. From the sleeves of the robe emerged a pair of gnarled white hands, pale as bone, and tipped off by yellow talons. To the figure Chrysalis could only respond, "My children, my kingdom they've been stolen from me I'm nothing now, just another Plague-Born." Seldom had she mentioned that accursed phrase outside of her own chambers, let alone to another being, but now there was little point in hiding the truth. Yet with the robed figure's response surprised her.

"Tis not a great loss," the figure said, "His Eminence never expected thy Changling Host to really pose a great threat. Though they performed far beyond His expectations." With that Chrysalis' anger began to grow, yet the figure remained as cold and still as ever, and responded to Chrysalis' rage calmly.

"All that ye hath suffered is a small set back. But it hath played well into His Eminences' plans." It was at that point Chrysalis' rage reached its breaking point, and once again began to gather magic into her horn.

"That won't be necessary," the figure continued, "I have come not to fight, but to offer you His Eminences' salvation."

"SALVATION," Chrysalis roared, "HOW CAN ANYONE BRING A PLAGUE-BORN SALVATION?"

"His Eminence can work miracles,." Chrysalis slowly began to calm down.

"And what does His Eminence ask of me in return?" To this the figure only responded with one word. "Loyalty." To this Chrysalis only responded with one word of her own. "Yes." The figure remained silent, the only thing betraying his emotions was the cold, decayed smile, that crept over his face. Before fading into a cloud of shadows, leaving Chrysalis alone once more.

Yet she felt different, the hunger, the ceaseless curse that had plagued her for centuries, had suddenly vanished. New images began to fill her mind, images of two caves one in the Dragonlands, another beyond the Crystal Mountains, each filled with that moment a voice filled her head.

" **Twelve Eggs for Twelve Riders. Six from the South. Six From the North, to the Heart of Venom to be born."** A smile crept over Crysalis' face, as she took to the air.

Location: Dragon Egg Caverns, Dragonlands, Southern Equestria

The tiny blue Dragon made her way through the dark cavern, flanked on both sides by a trio of Dragons easily twice her size. The only light in the cavern came from the bright red scepter the tiny Dragon clenched in her hand. Before them was a massive cavern filled to the brim with eggs, watched over by a number of medium sized Dragons.

"So I take it we'll be ready for the journey on time?" The tiny Dragon inquired.

"Of course Prince...," the tiny Dragon shot the bright red Dragon behind her a cold stare, "I mean Dragon Lord Ember." though Ember held Garbel in low regard, his Clan still carried much influence among the Southern Dragons, and it was only through their influence that Garbel was elevated to the Dragon Lord's Guard.

"You'll do well to remember that Garbel," Ember replied, before turning her attention back to the eggs., "How long before we're ready to embark?"

"Another week the Elders still need to bless the eggs before their journey north," one of her guards replied, taking notice of the the look of concern on Ember's face, "My Lady is something troubling you?"

"No," Ember replied, "It's my first Birthing as the Dragon Lord of the South. I guess I'm both nervous about, and looking forward to, dealing with the Northern Clans as equals." It was with that last word, a series of giggles began to echo through the cavern.

"What's so funny?" Ember inquired, facing her guards.

"Sorry Highness," Garble said, "It's just every Dragon of Equestria knows Dragon Lord Iceblade, no every Northern Dragon harbors nothing but resentment towards us for The Liberation." Ember simply sighed.

"Maybe it's time for a change," Ember replied, "The North and South set aside our differences long enough for the Birthing. Maybe this time I can convince Dragon Lord Iceblade to finally end this feud."

"That's Pony talk!" Garble replied, harshly, "Besides we all know how the Empire and the Northern Clans view us." Ember remained silent: Traitors, Dishonored, Thieves. Those were all words she had remembered hearing from the North regarding her Clans on her few visits to Dragon Mountain with her father. Yet she also recalled how her Clans viewed the North: Murderers, Tyrants, Slaves, Hypocrites. All had been spoken amongst the Southern Clans regarding the North.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," Ember finally said. As they made their way out of the cavern, Ember spotted an all too familiar sight. It was a Dragon, just slightly smaller than herself, with purple scales, and green spines running down the full length of his back.

"Spike!" Ember shouted, relieved to see a friendly face, "what brings you to the Dragonlands?"

"Yeah wouldn't you be more comfortable with your PONY friends," Garble asked, before Ember shot him a cold glare.

"Hey at least I don't need to hide behind a Clan legacy in order to prove myself," Spike snapped. Silence fell over the cavern, as Garble found himself at a loss for words. Before Garble could form a reply, Ember spoke.

"What brings you to the Dragon Lands?" Ember asked

"Princess Celestia asked me to come," Spike replied, smiling, "The Royal Sisters have become curious about the Birthing since relations between Dragons and Ponies have improved. They also heard all about your great performance in the Gauntlet of Fire." Ember couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks," Ember replied, "But you know you were just as good." It was at that moment Garble cut in.

"Listen runt," Garble said, pointing a finger at Spike, "The Birthing is reserved for the Sons and Daughters of the Mother. Your mamby pamby Pony Princesses have no right to send any observers to our most important tradition. Especially a Son of the Mother who doesn't even have a clue about…" It was at that moment Ember cut him off.

"That's enough Garble," Ember said, harshly, "As reigning Dragon Lord of the Southern Dragons, I'm granting Spike permission to accompany the procession." Spike couldn't help but smile, at the honor that had been bestowed upon him.

"I promise I won't let you down Ember." Spike replied, as Ember and her entourage took their leave. Spike made his way deeper into the cavern, taking notice of the numerous nests, and eggs scattered about the cavern.

"So," Spike said, taking notice of one of priests, sprinkling water upon a cluster of eggs, and speaking in a language that was unfamiliar to him, "This Birthing is it really that important?" Those words made the priest freeze in his tracks. He could only respond to this question with shock.

"Surely you jest," The Priest responded. Spike hesitated for a few moments.

"Well," Spike said, nervously, "I've spent all of my life among the Ponies, and they know nothing about Dragon Culture, and I'm only beginning to learn about my heritage." The Dragon Priest found himself at a loss for words at what he'd just head, but found himself taking pity on the tiny Dragon.

"The Birthing," the Priest responded, "there is no more sacred event in the lives of the Dragons, and this is the only time the Northern and Southern Clans set aside our feud."

"Why is that?" Spike inquired, as the Priest sprinkled water on another cluster of eggs.

"The Birthing marks the beginning of a new generation of Dragons. All First Born, both the North and the South, share the same Mother," the Priest said, "and to gaze upon the sacred Mountain, let alone the Mother, is the greatest of honors a Dragon can receive. But to carry our grudge to her sacred chambers, there is no worse dishonor."

"So what's with the water?" Spike inquired.

"It's to purify the eggs and the children within," the Priest replied, "The Mountain is far too pure a place for the taint of the world beyond. Should the Mother sense the presence of any contamination, the egg is discarded," the Priest looked at Spike, "much like how she declared your egg impure." The Priest turned to finish his blessing, when he felt a sharp pain in his back, as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Spike gathering the eggs he had just begun to bless.

"Why," the Priest struggled to say.

"Princess Celestia sends her thanks," Spike said, as the Priest felt yet another sharp pain, this one strong enough to knock him out. A cold smile crept over Spike's face, as a bag materialized out in his clawed hand. Slowly he began lifting the eggs into the sack. Just as he finished placing the sixth egg in the sack a loud scream caught him off guard.

"HALT," two Dragons shouted. Spike had been so caught up in his actions that he'd failed to notice the two medium sized Dragons approaching him. Thinking quick, Spike unleashed a stream of green fire, cutting them off. Smiling, the tiny Dragon made his way out of the cavern, but before one last taunt to the Dragons.

"I'll be sure to let the Princesses know about your heroism."

Location: Throne of the Dragonlord, Dragonlands, a few hours later

A loud scream echoed through the cavern, as Ember stirred from her sleep. Before the tiny Dragon could form a response, she found herself surrounded by Dragon Priests, all of whom were screaming at the top of their lungs, and loud enough that Ember couldn't make out what they were trying to say. Yet it was clear from the looks on their faces that something was horribly wrong.

"THE EGGS," one of the Priests shouted, "SIX OF THEM HAVE BEEN STOLEN." Ember felt her heart sink. Never in Dragon history had anyone: Human, Pony, Griffin, Minotaur, none had dared to steal Dragon Egg from either the North or the South, especially this close to the Birthing.

"How?" Ember said, as she collapsed onto the throne. What the Dragon Priest said next felt like a dagger being plunged right into her heart.

"A small Dragon," the priest said, "with purple scales and green spines, attacked one of the Priests and made off with," Garble suddenly cut him off.

"I don't think we need to hear anymore," Garble said, angrily, "We all know Sparkle Warkle, would prefer to be a Pony rather than a Dragon of the South, and didn't he say it was their mamby pamby Princess who sent him?"

"That's enough Garble," Ember said, regaining her composure, yet Garble continued on.

"Why should I," Garble asked, "I'm only saying what we're all thinking. We all know the Ponies want to see us embrace their ways. Well if you're too much of a Pony to respond to this insult like a Dragon, then I suggest…" It was at that moment Ember's patients finally ran out

"BE SILENT," Ember roared, her voice echoing through the air, "I know what you're about to say Garble, and until we know this act was indeed carried out on the Royal Sisters orders we will not sink to the level the Mother did," her gaze turned once again to the priest, "Were there any witnesses who notice which direction the perpetrator fled?"

"Several said he was heading east," the priest replied, a smile crept over Garble's face, this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"What more proof do we need?" Garble shouted, as other Dragons began to murmur in agreement. Still Ember refused to even consider the idea they were proposing.

"I'll go to the Princesses personally," Ember said, "I'll demand that they explain this violation of Dragon Sovereignty, and if they refuse to return our children…" she hesitated for a few moments, "I'll will lead the assault on Equestria myself." She spread her wings and was about to take to the air, when Garble leapt in front of her.

"Really now," Garble snarled, "we all know you're just as much a Pony Lover as Sparkle Warkle. How do we know you won't turn over more of our children to your Pony friends?"

"You'd do well to curb that tongue of yours Garble," Ember replied, trying to keep her temper in check, as she presented the Blood Stone Scepter towards him, "I still hold the sacred Scepter and I AM STILL DRAGON LORD OF THE SOUTHERN DRAGONS, and I'll be the one who decides how we deal with this outrage." Garble simply laughed.

"Well maybe it's time for a change," Garble said, coldly, "I say we forgo the politics and just burn Equestria to the ground, and Ember and Spikey Wikey can join their Pony friends in the fire." That was the final straw, before Garble could respond, he felt the sharp edges of the Blood Stone Scepter gem embed themselves in his stomach, before falling to the ground. With tears in his eyes he gazed up at Ember, who stood over him, the Blood Stone Scepter pointed right at his throat.

"You know the Law as passed down from Molar the Liberator," Ember said, as she pressed the scepter deeper into Garble's throat, "Only the Dragon Lord of the South may decide when we go to war," she slowly lowered the scepter, "however I'm prepared to overlook this outburst as simple emotion. But you will accompany me and my personal escort to Ponyville." At first Garble tried to protest, but Ember soon silenced him with a single glare.

Location: Ponyville, Southern Kingdoms, Equestria, a week later

The day had dawned like many other, clear and warm with Celestia's sun shining bright in a crystal blue sky. Ponies going about their daily business, tending to their fields, bringing goods to market, and preparing the weather for the day ahead of them. Yet for the seven Ponies gathered at the Crystal Castle, which dominated the town's skyline, concern was the word of the day, as they gathered around the large map table in the center of the castle.

"This is the third week in a row," a yellow Pegasus with a tired look on her face, said, "that the animals got into town."

"I'll say," an orange pony added, "the Fruit Bats on Sweet Apple Acres have been in a tizzy for the last week. Big Mac can't even get near the North field." At the head of the table, a purple Alicorn sat lost in thought. Complaints from the town about animals going wild had been mounting. Rumors of creatures neither Pony nor animal, being seen near the edge of the Everfree Forest, especially at night, were also increasing. Though the look to her face reflected one of calm, in her mind she was just as confused as anyone else.

"Fluttershy," The Alicorn inquired, her gaze fixated on the yellow Pegasus, "have any of the animals said anything about what's going on?"

"No," Fluttershy replied, yawning, "I've barely been able to calm them down, and whenever I ask about it, they simply run off." Just as Twilight was about to respond, a loud scream from outside the castle caught their attention. The cry of a single word echoed through the day: "Dragon."

With that Twilight and her friends raced through the castle, to a balcony overlooking Ponyville Square. There stood four Dragons, one a small blue Dragon, another though was a medium sized Red Dragon, whose piercing yellow eyes were anything but friendly. The other two were medium sized Dragons with blue scales and blue eyes, and whose gaze was just as unfriendly as the Red Dragon.

"Where's Spike?" Ember shouted, pointing the Blood Stone Scepter towards the balcony.

"What's this about Ember?" Twilight replied, with a look of confusion and shock to her face.

"That's none of your concerns Ponies," Garble snapped, before Ember cut him off.

"This is a matter of Dragon Concern," Ember said, motioning for her body guards to restrain Grable, The tone of her voice however soon changed, "all I'm allowed to say in accordance with Dragon Law is that if Spike is not presented, there will be dire consequences for both him and those who harbor him."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN," a rainbow maned Pegasus shouted, with a tone hinting at the situation escalating. Yet before the Pegasus had a chance to continue her rant, Twilight cut her off.

"Spike is occupied," Twilight said, "But I'm sure if you wait a few…" She was suddenly cut off.

"WE WILL NOT WAIT," Ember shouted, "IF OUR GRIEVANCES ARE NOT ADDRESSED, AND ADDRESSED SOON, THEY WILL QUICKLY BECOME A PONY PROBLEM." Twilight remained silent for a few moments before again speaking.

"It would be in both of our interests if we continue this inside," Twilight said, taking notice of the crowd that had begun to gather. However before Ember could respond Garble once again cut her off.

"Yeah well I say this is some kind of Pony trick," Garble said, but this time Ember flew up, putting herself between the Dragon and the Alicorn.

"That is enough Garble," Ember said, "Regardless of your personal feelings, this is something we must handle diplomatically," her gazed turned toward Twilight, "Very well we'll continue this inside." Twilight sighed and responded with a single word: "Agreed"

Location: Library, Crystal Palace, Equestria, An hour later

"Where's Spike," Garble shouted, his voice echoing through the castle corridor, as Ember once again had to motion for him to be silent.

"For the hundredth time," Twilight responded, "Spike is occupied." For the past hour the two sides had been trading the same banter. Twilight refusing to summon Spike until she was told the charges against him. Charges that Ember seemed hesitant to give, until Spike was present.

"Ember," Twilight said, "I'm asking as Spike's friend, and as a friend to the Dragonlands. I need to know what you think Spike has done?" Ember hesitated as she gazed at Garble and her two bodyguards, but each one shot her a gaze that told her to keep quiet. Yet this was not the time for silence, or tradition. Ember breathed in, and made her decision.

"Spike of the Undesirables," Ember said, as her companions growled, but still she continued, "is hereby charged with the crime of the theft of six eggs from the Sacred Egg Chambers of the Dragonlands, and the attempted murder of one of the High Priests of the Southern Clans. I, Ember of the Blue Fire Clan, holder of the Bloodstone Scepter and by right Lord of the Dragons of the South, demand that Spike be presented to face these charges. If these demands are not met I will have no choice but to consider this an act of war against the Dragonlands" The Ponies were left stunned.

"That's bullshit," Rainbow Dash shouted, breaking the silence that had fallen over the chamber.

"How can you even think Spikey Wikey," Rarity said, while Garble giggled at Rarity's nickname, "Would do such a thing?" To this Ember replied.

"Spike alone can explain that," Twilight remained silent before finally shouting for Spike. After what seemed like an eternity, a small purple Dragon with bright green spines, and carrying a massive stack of books stumbled into the chamber. Before anyone had a chance to react, Garble lunged at Spike, knocking him from his feet and scattering the books he'd been carrying about the room.

"YOU PIECE OF RAGNOS LOVING FILTH," Garble said, as he punched Spike in the face, "WHERE ARE THEY?" Before he could deliver another blow Garble found himself restrained by Starlight, Twilight and Rarity's magic. Yet it was barely enough to hold the enraged Dragon back.

"YOU FILTHY TRAITOR," Garble snarled, smoking billowing from his nostrils, but before he had a chance to finish Ember cut him off.

"That's enough Garble," Ember said, "that's more than enough," her gaze turned towards Spike, and a look of relief came over her face, "this confirms that he's innocent."  
"Innocent of what?" Spike inquired, rubbing his injured jaw.

"She thinks you stole some of their eggs Spike," Twilight said, angrily as the thoughts of the attack that her friend had endured ran through her mind. Spike, however was left in a state of shock, at the aquastation.

"That's not true," Spike blerted out, even though he was raised by Ponies he still heard rumors about what Dragons did to those who stole their eggs, and it wouldn't end well for Equestria. What Ember said next surprised everyone, and calmed Spike down just a little: "I believe you."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD," Garble snarled, still trying to break free, "YOU'RE AS MUCH OF A…" He was cut off by the sound of Ember striking him in the face.

"YOU'D DO WELL TO LEARN YOUR PLACE," Ember said, "Your Clan may claim to be the descendents of Molar the Liberator, but I still hold the Bloodstone Scepter."

"Who cares about those filthy…" Ember struck Garble once again.

"Think with your mind," Ember said, angrily, "rather than your fists. Spike could not have stolen the Eggs. Because how could he have gotten here before us when he has no wings, and can only travel by running, especially when we've refused to allow the Ponies to extend their rail lines into our lands?" Garble snarled as Ember turned back toward the Ponies.

"It seems we were acting in haste," Ember said, "But I now ask you to help with the recovery of our stolen children." However as that last word emerged from Ember's mouth, a small scroll shot out of Spike's mouth. Twilight levitated the scroll over, and upon opening it, turned pale white.

"We're needed in the Crystal Empire," Twilight said, "On order of Princess Celestia."


End file.
